


Anime and video game character impregnation oneshots

by Tranker



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Impregnation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranker/pseuds/Tranker
Summary: Glados does an "experiment" on Chell, and it ends with one more life than when they started.
Relationships: Chell & GLaDOS, Chell/GLaDOS
Kudos: 15





	Anime and video game character impregnation oneshots

It had started when Chell went into a testing chamber that was seemingly empty. She had no clue what to do, as there was nothing in the room at all. After a few minutes, a particularly large ceiling panel slid above the other panels, and 3 mechanical arms with long, orange, slightly curved phalic objects attached came out. Chell would look at them, confused. "Is this part of the next test, and what are these for?" She wondered as they began to move toward her. Suddenly, the loud, robotic voice belonging to Glados began speaking. "This is a small gap between test chambers, today we will actually be conducting a test." Glados says, a hint of mischief in her voice. "This will be a test on how much pleasure a human can recieve from artificial genitals, therefore I will need you to remove all clothing to continue the test." the mechanical arms stopping. Chells first thought is that she should try to find a way out, but ahe freezes, thinking. "I've been doing nothing but testing for so long... What harm could this experiment really do?" She thought, being extremely pent up after so long. After another moment of consideration, she would pull off her clothes, waiting for the next step. "Good, please get down onto your hands and knees, then await further instruction. Chell did as she was instructed, Glados continuing to speak, "Stay in that position, the test will now start" she says, the mechanical arms starting to move toward Chell. One of the penises positioned itself at the opening of her vagina, and started sliding inside it. Once it got all the way in, another one began to position itself at her mouth, followed by the final one, positioning at her ass. Once they are all inside they begin to steadily thrust into their given holes. After a while, they all begin to eject a liquid, filling her mouth, ass, and vagina. All of them pull out, and retract back into the ceiling. After a moment, Glados begins to speak. "The test has concluded, you may now begin to put your clothes back on". Chell proceeds, putting on her clothes before Glados begins to speak once again. "I regret to inform you that I gave you a false piece of information before this test, as I gave you an incorrect title" she says, "It was not in fact a test of how much pleasure a human can recieve from artificial genitals, but instead an aplication of the artificial human sperm we created". "This... is very bad." Chell thought as glados explained what the test really was. "You are being scanned at the moment" Glados says, "and it seems that they are swimming properly inside you, and one has successfully fertilized your ovum, congratulations on the pregnancy". Right then, Chell said the first words Glados had ever heard her utter, "Shit".


End file.
